New Feats
Feats Changes to Feats Removed Feats Remove Feat: Point Blank Shot Whenever a feat has Point Blank Shot as a prerequisite, replaces that prerequisite with Precise Shot instead. Remove Feat: Endurance Since Endurance is now a skill, any instance of Endurance is now replaced with Skill Focus: Endurance. Any feat that uses Endurance as a prerequisite now requires Skill Focus: Endurance as a prerequisite instead. Remove Feat: Weapon Finesse This is no longer a feat. Everyone gains the benefits, as if they had this feat, from first level on. Updated Feats Weapon Focus: Weapon Focus now applies to an entire category of weapons. Check the fighter class "Weapon Training" ability for lists of categories. You now gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls with any weapon in that category instead of just one weapon. Greater Weapon Focus: You gain a further +1 bonus on attack rolls with weapons in a given category. Weapon Specialization: You gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with one category of weapons that you already have the weapon focus feat for. Greater Weapon Specialization: You gain a further +2 bonus on damage rolls with one category of weapons that you've selected the Greater Weapon Focus feat with. Athletic Feat is now a +2 bonus to Athletics and Endurance skill checks that increases to a +4 bonus when you have 10 ranks in either skill. Improved Shield Bash: In addition to the effect provided by this feat, you can make a shield bash against an opponent you make a full attack against in addition to your standard attacks. This functions like having the Two-Weapon fighting feat, but only with shields with which you can make a bash attack. It does not stack with Two-Weapon Fighting. You still take a -2 penalty on all attack rolls for the round in which you choose to utilize this feat. See Feats for more information. New Feats Accute Shot (Combat) You've learned that a glancing shot at greater range is more deadly than missing your target. Prerequisite: Precise Shot Benefit: Whenever you take a penalty because of range, you can instead deduct that penalty from your damage roll. Advantaged Skill (Skill) Prerequisite: Skill Focus in skill, skill must have 5 ranks Benefit: Choose a single skill with which you have the Skill Focus feat and at least 5 ranks. Once per day, you can reroll that skill and take the better of the two results. Acrobatic Strike (Combat) Your dexterous maneuvers allow you to slip past a foe’s defenses and deliver an accurate strike against them. Prerequisite: Acrobatics 1 rank Benefit: Whenever you successfully use acrobatics to avoid an attack of opportunity while moving through an opponent’s threatened area you gain a +2 competence bonus on your next attack roll made against that opponent so long as it is made before the end of your next turn. Improved Acrobatic Strike (Combat) You can deal precision damage to the opponent you tumble past. Prerequisite: '''Acrobatics 5 ranks, Acrobatic Strike '''Benefit: Whenever you would gain the benefit of Acrobatic Strike on an attack, that attack deals an additional amount of precision damage equal to the number of squares you moved. Bad Feeling You have developed an innate ability to sense when things are going badly, and thus can prepare yourself for the worst. Benefit: During a surprise round, even if unaware, you can take a single move action. Bodyguard (Combat) You can protect others from harm’s way. Prerequisite: Int 13, Combat Expertise Benefit: Whenever you would use Combat Expertise, you can forgo gaining the dodge bonus to your AC and instead grant that same number as a shield bonus to an adjacent ally. This effect lasts until the beginning of your next turn, or until that ally is no longer adjacent. Cat Fall (Skill) You can take a fall with grace Prerequisites: Acrobatics 5 ranks Benefit: You always treat falls as if they were 10-feet shorter. Count this decrease in fall distance before you roll your acrobatics check to soften a fall. Improved Cat Fall (Skill) You can fall even farther without feeling the effects. Prerequisites: Acrobatics 10 ranks, Cat Fall Benefit: You always treat falls as if they were 20-feet shorter. Count this decrease in fall distance before you roll your acrobatics check to soften a fall. Charming Liar (Skill) You can use your allure to deceive a target, improving their attitude toward you. Prerequisites: Deception 1 rank Benefit: Whenever you use the deception skill to lie to a target, you can use your total roll to attempt to change their attitude as if you’d rolled a Diplomacy check to influence their attitude, albeit at a -5 penalty. You must be lying to impart seemingly important information, inflate your status, or ingratiate yourself, which trivial or irrelevant lies cannot achieve. Combat Climber (Skill) Your techniques allow you to fight as you climb. Prerequisites: Athletics 1 rank Benefit: You are not flat-footed while climbing, and can climb with a hand occupied. You must still use another hand and both legs to climbs (assuming you’re humanoid). Confabulator (Skill) Even when caught in falsehoods, you pile lie upon lie. Prerequisites: Deception 5 ranks Benefit: Reduce the circumstance penalty for your previously failed lies from -10 to -5 when trying to deceive the target further. Coordinated Attack (Combat, Teamwork) You are skilled at coordinating your attacks with your allies. Prerequisite: Base Attack Bonus +2 Benefit: You are automatically successful when using the aid another action to aid an attack roll, so long as the target is adjacent to you. Cornered (Combat) You are vicious when cornered. Benefit: Whenever you are threatened by an opponent and cannot use the Withdraw action, you gain a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls against opponents that threaten you. Cosmopolitan (Skill) Living on exotic worlds or growing up along major hyperlanes has put you in touch with many diverse cultures and species. Benefit: You an speak and read two additional languages of your choice. In addition, choose two Intelligence-, Wisdom-, or Charisma-based skills. Those skills always count as class skills for you. Draw Fire (Combat Feat) You know how to draw the attention of your Prerequisite: Intimidate 1 Rank Benefit: With a shout, you can draw the fire of all enemies within 30-ft toward you. You take a -2 penalty to your Defense. Enemies who attempt ranged attacks against your allies in that area take a -5 penalty on their attack rolls, unless they succeed at a Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your charisma modifier). You cannot take cover while using this effect. If you have cover or concealment from an enemy in the area, they are immune to the effects of this feat. Demoralize Group (Skill) Your presence is frightening to multiple opponents. Prerequisites: Intimidate 5 ranks Benefit: When you use the Demoralize Opponent action, you can attempt to demoralize a number of additional creatures equal to 1 + your charisma modifier (minimum 1). This means that you can always attempt to demoralize at least 2 creatures. Normal: You can only use the Demoralize Opponent action on a single creature. Fast Recovery Your body quickly bounces back from afflictions. Prerequisites: Constitution 13+ Benefit: You regain twice as many Hit Points from resting. Each day you are afflicted by a disease, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus on your Fortitude saving throw to avoid the effects of the disease. Focused Shot (Combat) Your anatomical insight adds deadliness to your shots. Prerequisite: Int 13, Deadly Aim, Precise Shot Benefit: As a standard action, you may make an attack with a blaster pistol, blaster rifle, slugthrower pistol, or slugthrower rifle and add your intelligence modifier as precision damage on the damage roll. You must be within 30-feet of your target to deal this extra damage. Creatures immune to critical hits and sneak attacks are immune to this extra damage. Glad Hand (Skill) First impressions are your strong suit. Prerequisites: Persuasion 5 ranks Benefit: When you meet someone in a casual or social situation, you can immediately attempt a Persuasion check to influence their attitude rather than needing to converse for 1 minute. You take a -5 penalty on your Persuasion check. If you fail, you can engage in 1 minute of conversation and attempt a new check at the end of that time rather than accepting the failed result. Hobnobber (Skill) You are skilled at learning information through conversation. Prerequisites: The time it takes to Gather Information is reduced to half. When you roll 1d4 to determine the number of hours it takes, you divide that number in half (minimum half of an hour) to determine the actual time that it took. Normal: It takes 1d4 hours to Gather Information. Kip Up (Skill) You stand up before others can react. Prerequisite: Acrobatics 1 rank Benefit: When you stand up from Prone, you do not provoke attacks of opportunity. Linguist (Skill) You pick up additional languages quickly. Prerequisite: Intelligence 13+ Benefit: You gain the ability to speak 3 additional languages. In addition, you gain a +2 insight bonus on Linguistics checks. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you gain an additional 3 languages. Lucky Jawa You bring luck to those with whom you travel. Prerequisite: Jawa Benefit: Once per day, when one of your allies within 30-feet makes a saving throw, you may roll the same saving throw as if you were the one subject to the effect requiring it. You may use this ability after your ally has rolled, but before the GM declares if the roll was a success or failure. Your ally may choose to use your saving throw in place of their own. Junk Scavenger You are adept at digging through broken objects and junk piles to come up with the raw materials needed for certain tasks. Benefit: You can spend 1 hour scavenging materials from other vehicles or objects. When you do so, you make a Perception check to determine the value of the parts scavenged. You produce raw materials equal in value to the result of your perception check x 30 credits. You must apply these raw materials toward the cost of construction of a single object (see Crafting) and you can scavenge these parts for only a single object at any given time. Additionally, you can scavenge raw materials only once for any given object your are attempting to build. Martial Arts (Combat) You are skilled at fighting while unarmed, and can deal more damage with unarmed strikes. You are also capable of inflicting critical hits with unarmed strikes. Benefit: You are considered armed even when unarmed—You do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes may deal lethal damage if you choose to do so. Damage dealt by your unarmed strikes increases by one die size; 1d2 becomes 1d3, 1d3 becomes 1d4, and 1d4 becomes 1d6. Additionally, your unarmed strikes can critically hit now, and your critical multiplier is x2. -Defensive Martial Arts (Combat) You are skilled at avoiding harm due to your improved martial arts training. Prerequisite: Dodge, Martial Arts Benefit: The Dodge bonus you gain from the dodge feat increases to +2 when fighting unarmed. -Improved Martial Arts (Combat) You are more skilled with unarmed attacks due to your improved training. Prerequisites: Martial Arts, Base Attack Bonus +4 Benefit: The number of dice of your unarmed attacks increases by one. 1d3 becomes 2d3, 1d4 becomes 2d4, and 1d6 becomes 2d6. In addition, you threaten a critical hit with unarmed strikes on a roll of 19 or 20 (19-20/x2). -Advanced Martial Arts (Combat) You are a master of unarmed combat Prerequisites: Improved Martial Arts, Martial Arts, Base Attack Bonus +8 Benefit: The die size of your unarmed strikes increases by an additional step and increases by a die size. 2d3 becomes 3d4, 2d4 becomes 3d6, and 2d6 becomes 3d8. In addition, you threaten a critical hit with unarmed strikes on a roll of 18, 19, or 20 (18-20/x2). Natural Leader You are a natural leader, and find it easy to gain followers. Benefit: You gain a +4 bonus on Reputation checks made to attract followers. Natural Medicine (Skill) You can apply natural cures to heal your allies. Prerequisite: Survival 5 ranks Benefit: You can use the Treat Wounds action of the Treat Injury skill using your Survival skill instead. If you’re in the wilderness, you might have access to fresh ingredients, which allow you to gain a +2 circumstance bonus to your check to Treat Wounds using Survival, subject to the DM’s determination. Pass for Human You’re easily mistaken for a human rather than a member of your own species. Prerequisite: Near-Human subtype Benefit: You receive a +10 bonus on Deception checks to disguise yourself as a human, and do not receive the penalty for disguising yourself as a member of another species when you do so. In areas largely populated by or settled by humans, you can take 10 when disguising yourself, meaning most people tend to assume you are human unless given a reason to think otherwise. Racial Heritage The blood of a non-human ancestor flows in your veins. Prerequisite: Human, Near-Human Benefit: Choose another humanoid species. You count as both human and that species for any effects related to your species. For example, if you choose Bothan, you are considered both a human (or Near-Human) and a bothan for the purpose of taking traits, feats, and how some abilities affect you, and so on. Rapid Strike (Combat) You can make an additional melee attack with a one-handed or light weapon. Prerequisite: Base Attack Bonus +1, Weapon Focus for the group of the weapon used. Benefit: When making a full-attack action with a one-handed melee weapon held in one hand or a light melee weapon, and you have the Weapon Focus feat for the weapon’s group, you can make one additional attack this round at your highest attack bonus. All of your attack rolls this round take a -2 penalty when using Rapid Strike. Shared Insight You deftly direct other’s attentions where you wish. Prerequisite: Wis 13, Bothan, Rodian, or Sephi subtype Benefit: As a move action, you can grant all friendly creatures within 30-feet who can see or hear you a +2 bonus on Perception checks for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1 round). Skill Training (Skill) Your persistence pays off and a once cross-class skill becomes a class skill. Prerequisite: 5 ranks in a non-class skill Benefit: Choose one skill you have at least 5 ranks in but is not a class skill. That skill is now considered a class skill for you. Whenever you reach 10 ranks in that skill, you get a +2 inherent bonus to that skill. Special: You can take this feat multiple times. Each time, you must select a different non-class skill. Sniper (Combat) You are adept at hitting the right target in a crowd. Prerequisite: Precise Shot Benefit: You always ignore soft cover (that is, cover provided by a character, creature, or droid) when you make a ranged attack. Sociable You have a way of helping others to get along. Prerequisite: Jawa, Nautolan, Twi’lek, or Zeltron subtype Benefit: As a move action, you grant all friendly creatures within 30-feet who can see or hear you (including yourself) a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks for a number of rounds equal to your charisma modifier (minimum 1 round). Underwater Marauder (Skill) You’ve learned to fight underwater. Prerequisites: Athletics 1 rank Benefit: You are not flat-footed while in water, and you don’t take the usual penalty for using a bludgeoning or slashing melee weapon in water. Vehicular Combat (Combat) You are adept at avoiding damage to your piloted craft Prerequisite: Pilot 1 Rank Benefit: Once per round, when the vehicle you’re piloting is hit in combat, you may attempt a pilot check (as an immediate action) to negate the hit. The hit is negated if your pilot check is greater than the opponent’s attack roll. Ward Medic (Skill) You’ve studied large medical wards, treating several patients at once. Prerequisites: Treat Injury 5 ranks Benefit: When you use the Treat Disease or Treat Wounds actions, you can treat up to two additional targets beyond those you could normally.